


Better than Pretzel Dogs

by thehyacinthgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stiles has a dirty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyacinthgirl/pseuds/thehyacinthgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles works at a Pretzel shop in the mall and boasts a challenge to Peter.<br/>(Not Teen Wolf canon at all, they don't know each other. This writing is an excuse for bathroom sex with my favorite boys.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Pretzel Dogs

Peter did not know how he got talked into this. Well, it was more like bullied into this. Talia had a way of getting under Peter's skin to where he would just do what she wants to just get her to leave him alone. The perks of being a big sister, apparently. It's not like he doesn't love his precious trio of Talia's kids. Laura got his snarky humor, Derek was so quiet Peter didn't mind him reading in the office while he worked, and Cora was always up for pranking and bribery when Peter needed something sneaky done. He didn't want kids of his own, so having teenage ones who he could either enjoy their company or kick them out was just right for his life. But this was taking his uncle duties to a whole new level. 

The Mall didn't even have the semblance of an actual name or any thought of how it was to be planned out. It was a cluster of random stores packed into an old whitewashed building in the center of town. There wasn't even a directory of stores, since they changed in and out as stores went out of business, and new ones came to try their luck. It was a terrible location since there was a bigger, more organized mall just fifteen minutes away in the next town over. Peter preferred stores that you had to ring to get in, shopping centers with store clerks in nice clothing instead of well-worn uniforms and dangling nametags. The Mall had one plump security guard, and a high percentage of the local high school and college class working the stores. 

Peter sighed, and stopped at the door, wishing he were at home on this beautiful Saturday still in bed. Laura poked him in the back. 

"Just go, Peter. I'm sorry you had to come since my car is in the shop, but honestly, you could have just let me drive your car." She grinned. 

"Like I'm going to let my twenty year old niece who hit a mailbox because she thought she saw a squirrel in the road she didn't want to hit drive my Mercedes." Peter pushed open the door, and headed into the Mall. "Derek and Cora either, just on principal only."

"So no one drives your car but you. How boring." Laura mumbled, before spotting Forever 21 opening the gate, and grabbing Cora's hand to drag her to it. There was some sale that the two had been harping over and were determined to be the first in the doors for. 

"What are you going to do?" Peter turned to Derek, who shrugged. 

"I think I'm going to check to see if any more books in my series came in." Derek replied, nodding to the bookstore on the other side of the Mall. 

"And to see if that girl is working? What's her name again?" Peter teased. 

"Braeden." Derek answered, his ears turning pink. He headed down the main aisle to the bookstore, leaving Peter to wonder how he was going to pass the time. None of the stores interested him. He could feel the beginnings of hunger in his gut, but was overly cautious of what passed for food in the food court here. He had never worked fast food, starting straight out as an intern in his family's law firm from college. But he had seen enough from Cora's first job at McDonald's to understand why it was not a good place to eat. Talia had wanted the kids to work minimum wage jobs first before finishing college to help keep them grounded. 

Peter decided to walk the food court and see if maybe there was anything appealing and hopefully not dripping in grease. Past the normal Chinese buffets, a gyro place with questionable looking health standards, and the greasy fry and burger places that littered most malls, there were two snack shops. One with cookies, which had an ungodly amount of gnarly colored frosting on them. And another with pretzels, which sounded to Peter like his best option since they were baked instead of fried. 

He stood in line behind a mom with two kids. The shop was blue and white, and the kitchen on display. A curvy blonde was taking orders at the register, and a redhead off the side with a clipboard, who looked like she was chastising two of the cooks, a curly haired tall kid, and a darker skinned boy with a crooked jaw. Then someone else caught his eye. A boy with a huge grin on his face came out of the back door to the kitchen with a huge tray of pre baked dough. His sleeves were rolled up, and he laughed at something the blonde said. Peter saw moles scattered on his face, and down his neck. 

The mom with the two kids got her order, and moved out of the way, bringing Peter out of what he was sure was an obvious ogle at this boy. He couldn't be much older than Derek, if even, and Peter was twenty eight, he reminded himself. He stepped up to the counter. 

"What would you like?" The blonde asked him. 

"Just a plain pretzel, please." Peter said. 

"Plain? Pssh.. you should try this." The object of his staring offered, holding a tray out. "Pretzel wrapped hot dogs with cheese in them. Freaking delicious."

"A little too unhealthy for me, thanks." Peter replied. 

"Seriously, dude. Live a little. I see how tight your shirt is, there are abs in there, and I'm sure one amazing food experience won't change it."

"You are awfully confident in dough wrapped meat products." Peter couldn't stop getting sucked into the conversation, and even the blonde had moved back with an amused grin, as the boy took over her counter with his food pitch. He made a motion of leaning over the counter, and lowering his voice. 

"They are as good as sex, I promise." One of the boys in the kitchen snorted, and the redhead rolled her eyes. Apparently this kind of conversation going over the counter in a pretzel shop wasn't out of the norm. 

"I don't think you've been having very good sex then." The boy's mouth dropped open a bit, his eyes widened, and then he laughed. 

"Maybe I'm not." He winked at Peter, as the redhead hit him in the back with her clipboard. He bagged up one of the pretzel dogs and handed it to Peter. "On the house. When you come back to tell me how right I was, we can discuss what you think I'm missing out on." He grinned. 

Peter laughed, and turned to walk away. As interested Peter was, he was still way too young for Peter to actually take him up on that offer. He found Derek at the bookstore, but he was immersed in conversation with Braeden about something or another, so Peter went back down the main aisle, hoping Laura and Cora would be done by now. He sat down at one of the benches placed around the edge, and opened the bag. 

Peter can't even remember the last time he had a hotdog. Maybe elementary school, he remembered he didn't really like the mystery meat flavor of it. The pretzel dog in the bag did smell really good though. It even came with a little cup of melted cheddar cheese. Peter took a bite of the dog, and instantly decided it was a good idea. The dog was juicy and smoky from where it was cooked, and hit the spot with the salty taste of the pretzel and cheese around it. He wasn't even ashamed of the moan that came from his mouth. He never found pleasure in fast food, but this was amazing, just like the boy had said. 

"It's even better with the cheese dip." Peter turned at the voice, and the boy plopped down on the bench next to him, still wearing his blue and white uniform.

"Had to stalk me through the mall to make sure you were right?" 

"No shame, dude. I heard you moan." The boy leaned over and pulled the tab top off the cheese. 

"Don't call me dude. It's Peter. And okay, you were right about the pretzel dog." Peter smiled back. The boy held out the cheese for Peter to dip, and a little bit of the cheese dripped on his hand as Peter pulled the pretzel dog out. The boy's hand went to his mouth, and he licked the cheese up, giving Peter all kinds of dirty thoughts about better uses for that mouth. 

"That's kinda disgusting, licking melted cheese." 

"Liar." The boy wrapped up the trash, as Peter finished the last bite with a happy look on his face. "I'm Stiles. And I'm just going put this out there, there's a pretty sturdy stall in that bathroom over there that I'm pretty sure you would love fucking me against, and I have an hour lunch break to kill." 

"Wow. Tempting but I'm pretty sure you're the same age as my nephew and a bit too young for me." 

"Such a liar, Peter. You should let me fuck the decency out of you."

"You have a really dirty mouth." 

"And it's really turning you on. I was right about the pretzel dog, and I'm right about this." Stiles got up and started walking to the bathroom. "What else are you doing with your time, huh?" He called over his shoulder as he disappeared around the corner. 

Peter only took a few seconds before he said fuck it, and followed him into the bathroom, trying to push all thoughts of how often they cleaned this bathroom, and the situation of going to do naughty things with a barely legal stranger he met in a food court. He's pretty sure this isn't what Talia had in mind for a bonding shopping trip, but it was going to be a whole lot more fun if the predatory look on Stiles face was anything to go by, as he stood with the door open to one of the bigger stalls in the bathroom. 

He followed him in, and Stiles locked the door. Peter didn't waste any more time, and pressed him hard against the door, his mouth coming down warm on the junction of Stiles' neck. He nibbled and kissed up his neck, sucking a small mark against his jawline before attacking his mouth. Stiles' hands grabbed at Peter's arms and chest, pulling them as close as possible. Peter licked into Stiles' mouth and grabbed the back of his head in his palm, to tilt his head up. Stiles was moaning into Peter's mouth, and tasted like melted cheddar cheese, which surprisingly wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He was warm and loose pressed between Peter and the stall door. 

Stiles traveled his hand down to cup Peter's cock through his jeans, and sucked the groan from Peter's open mouth. He grinned as he broke the kiss, as he quickly sank to his knees between them, and unzipped his jeans. Peter braced himself with his hands against the stall, as Stiles pulled his dick from his jeans, and boxers, and without any delay, swallowed him down. He banged his forehead accidentally against door, as Stiles' tongue swirled on the underside of his cock and his cheeks hollowed as he slowly pulled back. He let off with pop and looked up at Peter. The sight of Stiles on his knees was a stomach droppingly sexy image that Peter would be holding onto for later. He watched as Stiles licked a stripe up his cock, and gripped him with his hand, dragging it slowly up as his mouth retreated, and quickly down as he swallowed it back. Peter ran his fingers through Stiles' barely long enough hair as he bobbed. Peter wasn't going to last long like this. 

He cupped Stiles' face and brought him back up, stealing a wet kiss before pulling off Stiles' black uniform pants. He ran his hands across his back and came down to grip his ass, as he hauled him up, and Stiles immediately ran his legs around Peter's waist. Peter moved one hand to cup up to Stiles' mouth. 

"Spit." Peter commanded.

"I knew you were dirty, too, old man." Stiles teased before spitting on Peter's fingers, who didn't reply except to rub his spit-covered fingers against Stiles' hole. Stiles gripped his arms tighter around Peter's shoulders, as he threw his head back against the stall door. Peter could feel the muscle give way as he pushed one finger into his rim. He slid it in and out, before adding another. There was just enough spit to open him up, but Peter knew Stiles would complain if he actually cared about it hurting a bit. 

"Come on, fuck me. Please, Peter." Stiles moaned as he moved his hips to rock himself on Peter's fingers as much as their position would allow. Peter slipped his fingers out and lined himself up. 

"I'm going make you forget all about those fucking pretzel dogs." Stiles laughed the same moment Peter pushed in, and it was cut off as Stiles gasped, and his nails dug into Peter's back through his shirt. 

"God yes." Stiles started mumbling incoherently as Peter thrust up. Peter had one arm holding Stiles in place against the door, and brought his other hand to grasp the top of the stall door so he could fuck Stiles harder. He buried his face in his neck, and sucked a growing purple bruise against his collarbone. 

Stiles was shaking slightly, and almost drawing blood against Peter's back once he got his hands underneath the collar of his shirt. Peter was sure he was leaving fingerprint bruises across Stiles' lower back, but neither cared. Peter could feel the pressure building, and grabbed the top of the door with his other hand, knowing Stiles' legs would keep him up. He fucked quickly into Stiles, until he could feel the younger man clench against his cock, as ropes of cum drenched their stomachs and shirts. 

Stiles let out a happy little groan and that's all it took for Peter to release into him. He breathed heavily into Stiles' jawline as he emptied into Stiles' ass. When he pulled out, he could feel it drip slightly down his cock. 

Stiles smiled and kissed Peter, for once softly instead of harshly, but Peter liked it just as much. Then he looked at his watch. 

"Shit, I'm like four minutes late. Lydia will kill me." Stiles pulled his pants up, and wiped at the cum with toilet paper pulled from the row. "At least, you can't really tell with my white shirt." He looked at Peter. "Sucks for you though." 

Peter looked down at his black shirt, with obvious jizz blotches over the stomach. He couldn't help but laugh. 

"Worth it." Peter tried to tuck everything back in, and could just imagine the awkward walk to the car where thankfully he had another shirt. 

Stiles opened the lock and walked out of the door. Peter followed, and washed his hands at the sink. Before Stiles left, he smiled. 

"You know, we also have a pizza pretzel dog that is ridiculously good as well. Maybe I need some help getting that beautiful concoction out of my head some time soon."

"I think I could be of better assistance in a bed next time." 

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Ages-  
> Talia - 40  
> Peter - 28  
> Laura - 20  
> Derek - 18  
> Cora - 16  
> Stiles - 18
> 
> Not beta read so let me know if there are mistakes. Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> PS. This shop is based off Auntie Anne's and those pretzel dogs are delicious.
> 
> My Tumblr is [Trope Queen](http://tropequeen.tumblr.com).


End file.
